Make You All Mine
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Out on a date with Riku, what will happen?. REQ for a friend. Oneshot. Riku/OC


**Make You All Mine**

- Rikki T.

_**Disclaimer:** Riku & anything else associated with cannon Kingdom Hearts plot/setting/characters do not belong to me. Meg also belongs to her respected creator. Any further notes are at the end v_

The sun shined brightly from above scorching anything that wasn't under the protection of any of the shade available by buildings or the umbrella covered tables. Riku happened to be one of those things willing to brave the sunlight. Even as the sun attempted to burn him in the dark clothing he wore he didn't seem to notice as he had something else on his mind. He absent mindlessly watched as people walked past him barely taking notice of them as he waited, though from time to time he glanced at the clock tower he could see from where he was standing. It had been ten whole minuets since the last time he had checked.

"What's taking so long?" he groaned to himself as he wondered how much longer he was going to be forced to wait. As he took a moment to shift his posture he heard a voice call out to him. He turned to look and saw two people walking towards him, one of them he easily recognized as his younger sister. The other he couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Sorry, about that it took a while to get ready." his younger sister Rikki told him sounding a little out of breath which meant that she had probably sprinted to get to their meeting place on time. Riku gave her the brotherly one over and noticed that she seemed rather dressed up for the day. Which made him very curious, but before he could ask Rikki diverted his attention from herself. "So what do you think of Meg's look?" She asked and she moved to stand beside him so that she was completely out of the way.

Riku stared in complete amazement as he looked at Meg again. He noticed that her hair had a slight curl instead of its usual straight look. He liked how it seemed to frame her face a little more, and then he noticed the sundress she was wearing. It was some sort of number with a few ruffles and laces here and there. He tried not to stare too long to make her feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it as everything about her seemed just too pretty to look away. Finally managing to look Meg in the eyes again he gave her a smile.

"You look very nice." he told her which she reacted to with a squeak and turning a bright shade of pink. Meg avoided looking Riku in the eyes for a moment as she mumbled her thanks for the compliment. Though as she had spoken there was a genuine smile on her face. Taking that as a good sign, Rikki decided to make her escape and leave the two of them there to spend the rest of the day however they pleased.

"Well I'm think I'll be off then." Rikki told them and began to walk away, but before she could go to far she was stopped.

"Where exactly are you off to?" her brother asked her looking very suspicious.

"I have something I need to do today." she said with a smile that seemed a little forced as if whatever it was she was going to do was something painful. Riku wanted to question her a little more but she jogged away and out of reach, but not before she yelled over her shoulder to remind them to have fun. In no time she was out of sight, leaving Riku and Meg staring after her in wonder.

"What was that all about?" he asked out loud.

"I'm not sure she wouldn't exactly tell me either, but I think it might be a part-time job somewhere." she said using the brief distraction from herself to allow her blush to slowly recede. Riku pondered that over for a moment before deciding that he would ask about it later and turned his attention back to Meg. The bright red color seemed to have receded from her face though there was still a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. At least she looked more relaxed now he told himself and smiled. Meg noticed the smile and returned it with one of her own.

"So where to then?" he asked her, but as he waited for her answer he watched as her expression turned thoughtful as she tried to think of anywhere specific she might have wanted to visit in Twilight Town. But her brain was coming up with nothing as she was too nervous to think properly. Seeing her growing struggle with her own thoughts Riku intervened. "How about we start with a stroll around the town?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." she told him as she gave him a very grateful smile. Before they began their walk Riku stretched out his hand and offered it to Meg. She stared blankly at it for a moment as she tried to process what was happening, but then it clicked. A rush of excitement came over her as she thought about being able to hold hands with Riku. She reached out her own hand to grab a hold of his but as she did so she noticed her hand was shaking a little. Hopefully Riku didn't notice she told herself as she held her hand over his for a brief moment gathering up all the courage inside her. With one swift movement she took hold his hand as gently as she could manage to make it seem casual. As if holding hands with a boy like Riku was something she did on a daily basis, which unfortunately for her wasn't.

As they held each others hand she couldn't help but notice how much warmer his hand felt than hers. It feels nice, she thought to herself. Riku gave her hand a light squeeze and set off on their walk. Since neither of them had a plan for where they were heading they just let the street lead them to wherever it twisted and turned. Though along the way they would pause when one of them wanted to show something to the other, or to pause to check out the wares at a store from time to time. During the entire walk Riku couldn't stop himself from sneaking quick glances at Meg, it really didn't help that she looked incredibly cute in her dress.

The more they walked around the town, the more Riku seemed to notice that Meg's new look was attracting more than just his attention. A few other guys would turn as they passed by and it would take a lot of his energy and focus to not try and make a scene. It wasn't exactly easy as he had felt a very powerful urge of wanting to keep all of her cuteness for himself and not let anyone else see, but that would be an unreasonable action for him to take. So he had to try and ignore it though it wasn't easy for him. Since he had come to terms not to long ago with how he really felt for her, and he was surprised at how strong his feelings were for her that he felt like he would do anything for her. At that current moment in time he wanted nothing more than to keep seeing her smile and not ruin any of the fun that she was having on their date.

_Sup, if you're reading this then that means that you read all of my little story. Yay good for you._

_So feel free to leave any comments/questions/suggestions/whatever, and I'll get back to you on that._


End file.
